


In Colour

by iSneezeStars



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:38:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iSneezeStars/pseuds/iSneezeStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world had always been in black and white for Loki. He had spent thousands of years knowing but never having seen the colour of his own eyes. His mother had once told them they were a magnificent shade of emerald. Loki knew that meant green, he had been taught the colour spectrum along with Thor. Emeralds were green, therefore his eyes must be green. But to him they had always been a colourless shade of grey like the rest of his monochromatic world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Colour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CreativeReading](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeReading/gifts).



> Tumblr Writing Prompt:Imagine your OTP in black and white.

****__  


In Colour

\---

The world had always been in black and white for Loki. He had spent thousands of years knowing but never having seen the colour of his own eyes. His mother had once told them they were a magnificent shade of emerald. Loki knew that meant green, he had been taught the colour spectrum along with Thor. Emeralds were green, therefore his eyes must be green. But to him they had always been a colourless shade of grey like the rest of his monochromatic world.

If only he had been as lucky as his mother in life, if only he had also found his soul mate. It was rare, some people went their entire lives without ever meeting their soul mates. They lived their entire lives in a mixture of black and white. It was not something that had ever really bothered Loki before, a life without colour, until Thor had found Jane. At first he had been jealous, another thing Thor had that he did not, but then it evolved into something more.

He found he did yearn to know the colour of the setting sun, to behold it’s beauty. To stand next to his soul mate and share their first sunset together. He desired more that connection with another soul. To find that somebody that would accept him for who and what he was. To look into his soul mate’s eyes and see something more than grey staring back at him.

\---

Loki strode towards the Bifrost wearing his fathers guise.

“Heimdall tell me of my son,” he boomed the way his father would. If he did not query after Thor, the other man would know something was off. Though Loki suspected Heimdall might know something was amiss already.

“He is with the Lady Jane, my Lord, at her place of work,” came the stoic reply. How long could Loki keep this up? Especially not being able to see in colour like his father could.

“And is he well?” Loki inquired, trying to keep up the farce he had created for himself.

“Very well, My Lord.”

“Heimdall,” nodded the God of Mischief before striding away. There were other ways out of Asgard that only Loki knew of, he need not use the Bifrost. It was time to pay his brother’s lair a visit, maybe fill his abode with a few goats, then sit back and watch the mayhem. It had been too long since he had tricked his brother. Sure, he was supposed to be dead but that didn’t mean he couldn’t have a little fun and maybe torture his brother with posthumous memories of him.

Popping into the mortal’s apartment, he looked around in disdain. He walked through the tiny flat with a frown on his face. So this was where the crown prince of Asgard spent his time. Disgraceful. A squeak caused him to stop mid-stride and freeze.

“You!” A female voice shouted. Spinning quickly on the balls of his feet he came face to face with a curvaceous bombshell.

“The mortals servant, what on Asgard are you doing here?” said Loki slowly as if talking to someone who didn’t speak English.

“You,” she sputtered again, pointing a finger at him.

“Yes, me,” he drawled, his eye roaming her body and then stopping on her own. The grey he saw there flickered until suddenly pools of sapphire blue began to drown in emerald green.

“What the…” she breathed, unconsciously walking closer.

“A mortal?!” Loki roared with disgust, “a filthy mortal!” He flew forward in a rage.

“Excuse you, but I bathed this morning, thank you very much,” Darcy snarked, backing away from him.

“I am a Prince of Asgard! I should not be bound to someone as lowly as you!” he seethed, towering over her unsure of what to do. What did one do when they were opposed to their own soul mate?

“Yeah? Well I’m a good person, I don’t deserve a psychopath for a soul mate! Jackass!” Darcy shouted, shock setting in.

“You dare speak so crassly to a God?” He reached for her but Darcy was quicker and shot her Taser directly into his neck. Loki’s eyes went wide as he started to convulse. Drool came out the corners of his mouth as the charge stopped and he fell forward. Darcy barely made it out of his way as he landed face first on the carpet.

“God I love this thing, works every time,” Darcy muttered to herself as she slid down the wall next to the unconscious God. She was so screwed. How had this happened? What was she going to do? Her life had always been in black and white and now suddenly it was in Technicolour. That only meant one thing…

Loki the Trickster God was her soul mate.

\---

“Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit,” Darcy paced back and forth, hands tangled in her hair. The bed that she was pacing in front of currently had an unconscious God tied to it. After she had Tasered, him she had dragged him to it and tied him to the bed posts. It was not an easy feat by any standard and she was pretty sure the God of Lies now had carpet burn on half his face, but nothing could be done about that.

“You electrocuted me,” came the groggy disbelieving voice of the man on her bed. Darcy jumped and pulled on her hair a little too hard as she ripped her hands away from her head and turned to him.

“Duh, you’re kind of an evil mastermind,” she said like it was obvious. “Oh son of a bi-” Darcy scrambled away from the bed, tripping over her own two feet and landing hard on the floor as the God of Mischief's hands morphed through the scarves tying him to the bed.

“Did you think those measly bonds would hold me?” he asked snidely, standing up and straightening out the wrinkles in his clothing.

“I’d hopped,” said Darcy as she tried to crawl away from him. He took two giant strides and stopped in front of her, reaching down he grabbed her forearms and hauled her to him, like she weighed nothing at all.

“Have you summoned Thor,” he demanded.

“No,” she breathed, wincing at the sound of fear in her voice just as much as the pressure of his grip.

“That was foolish.”

“He can’t know about this. No one can ever know about this.” She tugged against the hands that restrained her.

“You are smarter than you look, mortal,” he responded, releasing her suddenly. Darcy flailed and glared at him.

“Cut the mortal crap, jackass. My name is Darcy, Darcy Lewis,” she snarked. He may be a God, but enough was seriously enough. Besides he was probably going to kill her anyway, might as well go down swinging. “What colour are your eyes?” she asked the question that had been haunting her since their meeting.

“Green and yours?” he reached forward and took her chin, making her look at him so he could see her eyes better.

“I’m told blue,” she said softly. “Are you going to kill me?”

“Not today, Ms. Lewis,” he dropped his hand from her face to her arm instead. “Not today.”

Her vision began to fade to black and a cooling sensation over took her limbs. Darcy started to panic. Suddenly everything went dark and frigidly cold to the point where she couldn’t feel her body. She wasn’t sure if she even had one anymore. And then, everything was fine, like nothing had happened. Except for the fact that she was no longer standing in her room but on the lovers bridge in Paris.

“Calm yourself, Ms. Lewis. There is something I have always wanted to see,” said Loki, turning to look out over the bridge. It was chilly, causing Darcy to shiver. Noticing her quakes, Loki placed a hand on the base of her neck and she was no longer cold. Using his grip on her he guided her to the edge of the bridge and made her face out.

“What are you…” Darcy trailed off as the colours in the sky began to change. The beautiful blushing hues melded together to create a wash of colour. The normally chatty girl was stunned into silence at the scene before her, never in her life had she seen something so beautiful. The stood side by side, watching until the sun went down, his hand never leaving the back of her neck. But Darcy didn’t mind. When the sun had set, a feeling of iciness overtook her limbs again as her vision faded and just like that they were back in her room.

“What do we do now?” Darcy asked, facing him.

“I will return to Asgard. You will keep your rather large mouth shut and we will pretend this never happened,” he responded dully while looking over her head at her bedroom door.

“Darcy?” Jane called from the living room. Darcy jumped and spun around.

“I’ll be right out!” she called and looked back at Loki only he was no longer there. Darcy sighed. She had waited her entire life to meet her soul mate and now that she had she felt more alone then she did before.

This wasn’t fair.

\---

**_A.N:_ ** _I wrote this for Reid <3 It probably wont go any further then this but c’est la vie. _

_Here’s my_ [ _Tumblr_ ](http://isneezestars.tumblr.com/) _and my_ [Twitter](https://twitter.com/JDUrsini) _if you want to keep up with me. Let’s talk! Seriously._

 


End file.
